Para Sempre
by luuv
Summary: Junção de shortfics sem muita relação entre elas, que demonstram uma parte do amor de Lily e James.
1. Prólogo

_Havia uma silhueta_. Curvilínea. Pequena. Delicada. Perfeita.  
>Estava em frente a uma das janelas, usando de seus antebraços pra se apoiar no parapeito, e ficar mais próxima do vidro quanto possível. A noite tornava-se cada vez mais escura, enquanto os segundos tornavam-se passado. Apenas as estrelas iluminavam os terrenos, já que nem mesmo a Lua parecia se achar digna para o presente momento de desespero da garota. Mas nada disso parecia interferir no transe pessoal que ela estava. Os olhos verdes, geralmente tão prestativos e ávidos, estavam mortos. Vazios. Escuros. Tristes. Perdidos no horizonte.<p>

— Faz o que aqui, a essa hora? Sabe que para alguém te encontrar é fácil, e sabe que receberia uma detenção. — Por um instante, o coração da moça gelou. Até reconhecer a voz. Virou-se, piscando várias vezes, e se deparou com outra silhueta. Alta. Musculosa. Segura. Bonita. Tentou engolir o nó que se formava em sua garganta, para respondê-lo. Ou melhor dizendo, questioná-lo.

— Como descobriu? — Passou as mãos pelos braços enquanto observava. O menino mostrou um pedaço de papel grosso e dobrado, com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Sua marca registrada. Ela assentiu, entendendo. Ele sempre teria um olho nela, afinal, não? Enquanto os dois se encaravam, Lily teve um daqueles momentos do passado. Ficou a relembrar. Sete anos haviam se passado, e apenas neste mesmo eles conseguiram ficar juntos.

— Agora pode me dizer o que está havendo? — Ele se pronunciou, aproximando-se dela. E não houve como segurar as lágrimas. Quando os braços fortes e conhecidos envolveram sua cintura, e seu rosto afundou no peito dele, o desespero fluiu para fora. Sempre se sentia segura aninhando nos braços dele. Não conseguia se fazer de inocente, mentir ou dissumular. Ele sempre sabia se algo estava errado. — Vamos, Lily, eu não gosto de vê-la assim. — Insistiu, apertando-a contra si.

— James, James, James. — Ela murmurou baixinho o nome do namorado. Ele parecia tão irreal. — Eu não sei. Esse é o problema. Não sei! — Parecia exasperada. Agora que começara a falar, as palavras vinham, despejadas sem dó. — Eu sinto como... Como se um buraco fosse abrir a qualquer momento no meu peito. Como se um pequeno parafuso estivesse faltando, e sem mais nem menos, meu corpo todo pudesse se desfazer. Sinto que quando eu menos esperar não irei parar de chorar até a última gota de água do meu corpo sair em forma de lágrima. Sinto como se nada mais fizesse sentindo. Como se nada valesse a pena. Sinto que eu estou vivendo em um sonho de outra pessoa, uma marionete sem pensamentos próprios. E quando... Quando eu olho pra frente, não vejo nada. Não vejo um futuro! — Ela se mexia, encolhida contra o menino. Tomando fôlego, continuou. — Você sabe o meu jeito, estou sempre planejando meu próximo passo. Mas agora, quando eu olho pra frente, não consigo planejar nada! É como se... Se... Como se algo muito, muito, muito ruim estivesse prestes a chegar em mim. E eu não poderei fazer nada. Nada. — Parou de falar, seu peito subindo e descendo com força. Ouve um minuto de silêncio, onde James apenas fizera carinho nos cabelos da amada. Até que ele soltou um riso. Ela levantou os olhos, assustada.

— Lily, não importa. — Ele murmurou. — Não importa nada disso. Você _não_ precisa tentar planejar seu futuro, e sabe porque? — Ela negou, parecendo uma criaturinha assustada e sem dono. — Porque eu vou estar ao seu lado. Seu futuro me pertence. E por enquanto, que tal deixá-lo nas minhas mãos? Eu lhe prometo, com todas minhas forças, que cuidarei muito bem dele. — Sua voz se elevou, e os dois se encararam. — Lily, você é_ minha._ Seu passado sempre me pertenceu. Seu presente? Meu. Seu futuro _também _é meu. — Ele findou, depositando o mais leve beijo de todos nos lábios rubros da garota. — Te prometo que cuidarei de você até meu último suspiro, minha Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>na**: oi gente, eu só queria explicar direitinho essa minha ideia. Ela é uma junção de shortfics sem uma certa ordem, apenas flashes vividos entre a Lily e o James, meu casal favorito hihi. Enfim, todos os capítulos são bem curtinhos, e são poucos, e admito que não fazem muito sentido, mas no geral são fofinhos. Espero que gostem. Reviews estão aí pra isso hahaha. Beijos!


	2. Capítulo Um

__**Música para acompanhar o capítulo - Matt Wertz, 5:19**

* * *

><p><em>Terça Feira.<em>

Depois de um dia cansativo, o que eu mais queria poder seria um banho quente e um descanso, certo? Totalmente errado.

Eram exatamente nove horas da noite, e eu havia passado o dia inteiro nas preparações para o Natal, já que eu era parte do "comitê". Tínhamos que cuidar de tudo. Comida, apresentações, decoração, bebidas, presentes, tudo... Além disso, nós, formandos, queríamos fazer uma homenagem aos professores e ao Diretor, o que tornava tudo muito mais difícil. Quer dizer, como poderíamos esconder algo de Dumbledore? Estávamos tentando, e realmente estava funcionando. Por enquanto. Pelo menos eu não podia reclamar. Tudo estava ficando tão... Absurdamente lindo, que eu não conseguia nem descrever. Além disso, havia muitas surpresas não esperadas por ninguém.

Passei pelo quadro da Fat Lady, esfregando os meus olhos. Estava tão cansada. Estes dias eu não parara de trabalhar. Não tinha tempo para dormir direito, já que dormia tarde e acordava cedo. Além disso, mal conseguia ver meus amigos e _ele_... Apenas Alice, já que ela fazia parte do comitê também. Mas não era hora de pensar nisso. Amanhã, sendo domingo, eu teria uma folga. Apesar de não querer muito isso. Tinha medo do que as preparações podiam se tornar sem eu por perto... A Comunal já não estava muito cheia, mas não tive tempo de reconhecer alguém. Subi as escadas que me levavam até o dormitório, dois degraus de cada vez. Estranhamente, Alice não se encontrava lá. Dei de ombros, depositando algumas coisas sobre minha cama, e logo me dirigi para fora. Tomaria agora outro rumo.

A felicidade me inundou, meu corpo já reconhecendo para onde estávamos indo. Na bifurcação que a escada tinha, tomei o lado oposto do meu costumeiro, indo até os dormitórios masculinos. Sabia que já não era mais permitido, graças ao horário, mas não podia me controlar. Tinha que vê-lo. Simples assim. Além disso, quem poderia me pegar ali? Pisquei fortemente. Só de imaginar aqueles olhos amendoados, eu já ficava mais tranquila. James e eu tínhamos uma trilha muito movimentada deixada para trás. Com rastros de muitas brigas — por minha parte — e de muitas insistências — por parte dele. Estávamos no sétimo ano e, enfim, eu resolvi dar ouvido ao meu coração. Não podia ser tão mal... E não estava sendo, de fato. Parei em frente a uma porta de madeira, com uma plaquinha embaixo do número que identificava-o. A plaquinha era meio gasta, com um dizer apenas. "_marauders". _Não era preciso de mais, afinal.

Meu coração deu uma espécie de solavanco no peito quando terminei de ler a plaquinha. E eu nem soube por quê. Ok, talvez eu soubesse sim. É que... O meu sentimento por ele era tão novo e tão diferente do que eu já havia sentindo que a confusão se tornava parte de mim. Meu corpo reagia a ele de maneiras que eu desconhecia. Suspirei alto, fechando os olhos por um instante. Sem bater nem titubear, abri a porta do quarto dos meninos. A bagunça era a de sempre. Roupas masculinas estavam espalhadas pelo quarto, e em uma das camas, juro que vi um montinho gordo respirando com comida sobre o cobertor pesado. Peter, provavelmente. Por algum motivo que não me importava agora, nem Sirius nem Lupin estavam ali.

Fechei a porta com cuidado atrás de mim, não queria acordar Peter. Apesar de o garoto ser um tanto quanto... perturbado, ele era bom. Tinha certeza que um bom amigo, mesmo com as dificuldades que tinha. Vamos concordar, beleza, inteligência e senso de humor _não_ eram destaques nele. Mas... _Talvez_ ele era bonito por dentro. Talvez. Enfim, não queria acordá-lo, já que o sono era sagrado para ele e eu sabia disso.

Por um instante, senti uma tristeza me envolver, pensando que James não estava lá. Porém, quando olhei melhor, vi um montinho de cabelos escuros saindo de baixo do cobertor da sua cama. Então, o sorriso se espalhou por meu rosto. Ajeitei – ou melhor dizendo, tentei ajeitar – os meus cabelos longos e ruivos, passando as mãos por ele, e desfazendo os nós. Com as pontas dos pés, andei até a cama do meu namorado. Namorado. Segurei um suspiro apaixonado, quando alcancei a cama e puxei o cobertor.

Admito que fiquei sem reação. Pisquei algumas vezes, minha mente não querendo assimilar o que eu estava _claramente_ vendo. — O que? — Sussurrei, entortando a cabeça, começando a perder o ritmo da minha respiração. Ao invés de encontrar James deitado e dormindo, encontrei uma... uma garota. Senti minhas narinas inflarem, enquanto começava a ficar vermelha de raiva. Como esperado, as lágrimas queimaram em meus olhos. Normalmente, quando eu ficava muito raivosa, costumava chorar, sem nem ao menos querer. Mas desta vez eu não tinha certeza se queria chorar de dor, raiva, tristeza ou desespero.

— James? — A menina deitada perguntou com o sorriso mais... mais... mais besta que eu já vi na vida. — Já chegou? — Ela perguntou novamente, enquanto abria os olhos. Quando ela me viu, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela levantou-se, sentando-se. Parecia assustada, e começou a gaguejar.

— Surpresa. — Eu disse, com muita raiva. Tentei segurar o choro, mas não funcionou. Senti as lágrimas salgadas escorrerem por minha bochechas. Aí estava a prova _viva_ que meus medos eram reais. Lembro da resistência que eu tinha quanto à namorar James... Vivia me dizendo que eu seria só um prêmio de garotas em sua prateleira. Até que, depois de sete anos, ele me provou – seria melhor dizer que ele me enganou – o contrário. Mas aí estava. Faziam apenas dias, poucas semanas que estávamos juntos e eu já via uma garota em sua cama. Chamando por ele. Com um sorriso besta no rosto. Ela continuou a gaguejar, tentando se explicar. — Olha aqui, eu realmente não quero ouvir suas desculpas. — Limpei as lágrimas do rosto, falando com a voz mais fria que eu podia produzir. —Você que se exploda junto com aquele idiota do Potter. Literalmente. — Engoli o bolo em minha garganta, junto com o choro. Acho que nunca havia sentindo tanto desespero, tão desapontada.

Em algum momento do meu mini-discurso raivoso, a porta se abrira, mas eu estava pouco me importando com quem visse minha cena. Virei-me, pronta para sair daquela droga de quarto, quando me deparei com _ele. _Pensei que seria forte o bastante para dizer algo bem feio para ele, mas quando nossos olhares se encontraram, algo dentro de mim voltou a se despedaçar. Fiquei com vontade de me jogar no chão, chorar até morrer, espernear feito um bebê. Mas soltei um suspiro trêmulo, e ao invés de encará-lo, olhei para os outros dois, que supostamente seriam meus amigos.

— Sirius, Remus, bom revê-los. — Minha voz saiu tremida, mas fiquei feliz pro soar forte e não tão desesperada como eu estava. Eu vi a boca de James se mexer, mas não consegui realmente ouvir. — Por favor, não tente me enganar novamente. Já vi o bastante. Adeus, Potter. — As últimas duas palavras saíram tão baixas que me preocupei se ele tivesse ouvido mesmo. Os três estavam barrando a porta, mesmo assim abaixei a cabeça e passei pelo espaço que Sirius e Remus tinham aberto. James segurou meu braço, mas eu estava tão atordoada, que o puxei de volta com força. Então, me virei para ele e olhei fundo em seus olhos. — Você prometeu que cuidaria de mim. — Falei, me entregando às lágrimas e suas mentiras. Não fiquei para ver a menina (Marlene, seu nome) se desculpar. Não fiquei para ver James cair em um choro profundo. Não fiquei para descobrir que eu era vítima de um mal entendido. Eu corri para o outro lado, corri para minha cama. Nem troquei de roupa. Me enfiei ali, embaixo das cobertas, sem me importar com mais nada, e chorei como nunca. Chorei, chorei e chorei, até o som dos meus próprios soluços me embalarem em um sono perturbado.

* * *

><p>Muito obrigada pelo Review, Bella Diniz! E obrigada às meninas do msn que me deram o incentivo para continuar. Reviews? Haha<p> 


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Música para ouvir durante a leitura: Jason Walker - Down**

* * *

><p><em>Três dias depois.<em>

Você já sentiu como se uma parte de você estivesse faltando? Por muitos anos eu me senti desse modo, até que ela veio e me preencheu. Foi assim. Quando ela estava comigo, uma brisa tomava conta dos meus músculos, do meu corpo, de minha mente e do meu coração. Mas de repente, quando a vi escorregar por entre meus dedos, como uma areia revolta, foi como se aquela brisa interna tivesse se agitado tanto, que se transformara em um furacão inquieto e descontrolado. Eu já não distinguia meus sentimentos. Eu só sentia, queria e entendia uma coisa: Eu tinha que tê-la de volta.

Eu já tinha conseguido uma vez, por que não outra, huh? Eu conseguiria. Certo? Segurei meus cabelos com as mãos, puxando-os para trás. Um hábito que ela fingia odiar, só para poder ficar mexendo em meus cabelos... Pigarreei, piscando forte. Eu não podia pensar no passado, apenas no futuro. Ela tinha que me entender. Eu não mediria esforços para isso. Senti alguém me cutucar no ombro, e minha cabeça se elevou.

— Oi — Ela falou, com o tom de culpa. Eu não tinha mais forças para negar que Marlene era culpada, ela não tinha feito nada. Apenas lugar errado e hora errada. Misturando isso com a grande imaginação e desconfiança de Lily, e tchãtchã, ali estávamos nós. Além disso, eu tinha medo do que poderia falar se fosse negar. Em momentos quando minha tristeza chegava ao ponto mais alto, como o que eu me encontrava, uma voz irritante gritava dentro de mim que Marlene tinha sim uma parcela de culpa. Afinal eu tinha mandado que ela esperasse e não que deitasse e dormisse em minha cama! Interrompi meu bla bla bla mental. Como eu podia sequer pensar nisso? Bufei, bem baixinho, passando as mãos pelos cabelos novamente.

— Hey — Lembrei-me de responder-lhe, ou então ela ficaria parada na minha frente feito boba. Mas não tinha ânimo nem vontade de continuar com uma conversa. Sério mesmo, ela não era culpada, porém, ficar conversando com Marlene enquanto Lily poderia nos ver não ajudaria na minha situação. Com certeza Marlene entenderia isso errado, por isso me esforcei para tentar dar um sorriso. (Sorriso, James, e não careta!) — Como vai? — Limitei-me a perguntar, tentando esconder o falso interesse. Eu só queria voltar para minha cama e chorar, mesmo sabendo que eu estaria agindo como uma bichinha e que chorar não adiantava de nada.

— Não precisa fingir para mim, James, eu _sei_ que você está mal e não quer conversar, mas acho que tenho um jeito de te ajudar. — Foi só então que percebi o seu sorriso. Juro por Merlin que fiquei com vontade de bater nela. Qual é, tinha que ficar sorrindo _mesmo_? Ela tinha, parcialmente, destruído meu namoro! Foi então que deixei de lado suas feições e prestei atenção no que dizia. Por um instante, senti uma sombra de sorriso brotar em meu rosto. Ela percebeu a mudança, e se acomodou ao meu lado no sofá para poder me contar melhor, fato que eu agradeci, não queria que todos ficassem ouvindo. — Eu fiquei perseguindo a Lily para tentar lhe explicar a situação, mas ela estava tão fora de si que apenas me ignorava. Não quis ouvir nem um pio. Mas, eu conversei com Alice, a melhor amiga dela, sabe? — Agradeci por ela tagarelar sem esperar uma resposta, porque eu não daria. — Apesar dessa garota também estar querendo me espancar até a morte, dei um jeito de fazer com que ela me ouvisse. Expliquei a situação, que você e eu somos praticamente primos e que como eu havia sido transferida, você estava apenas me ajudando... — Percebi que ela deu uma pausa, e ficou meio ruborizada. —... Até comentei que eu tinha achado o _Padfoot_ bonitinho, e não você — Soltei uma risada nasal, sem imaginar isso, mas assenti, querendo saber se Lily me ouviria ou não. — E a Alice concordou em nos ajudar. Ela é realmente boa e sensata. — Proferiu, e foi como se uma única chama de esperança estivesse acesa em meu peito. Se Alice me ouvisse, Lily também ouviria. Simples assim. Consiga a confiança de uma que conseguirá a da outra. Mordi o lábio inferior.

— Lene, eu não sei como te agradecer. — Falei, realmente emocionado com a vontade dela, de ajudar. Ela fez um gesto com as mãos, batendo no ar, como quem quer dizer que "não foi nada".

— Você não precisa. Apenas dê um jeito em sua vida amorosa que eu ficarei eternamente feliz. Essa culpa que me assola _não é legal. _— Antes que eu pudesse negar de novo sobre sua falta de culpa, ela voltou a tagarelar. — Bem, o negócio é o seguinte. Alice vai convencer Lily a sair do quarto depois da quarta aula, que é quando nós temos horário livre. Alice vai dizer que há um trabalho de herbologia e que precisam de amostras, e como Lily não foi à última aula, vai ser fácil enganá-la. Alice vai arrastá-la até os jardins, perto da parte noroeste do Lago, onde fica aquele carvalho extremamente velho e grande, oposto ao Salgueiro Lutador, onde não há muita gente, sabe? — Assenti, já me sentindo nervoso. — Bem, aí é que você aparece e a coisa está nas suas mãos. Mas relaxa, eu tenho certeza que você vai conseguir. Afinal, com todo esse charme, toda essa carisma, todo esse amor e...

— Espera, espera, espera. Você disse que Lily faltou à última aula de herbologia? — Perguntei preocupado. Ela _nunca_ cabulava aula!

— Sim, mas foi uma coisa que tem a ver com o Natal, não entendi direito. — Lene explicou, e me senti aliviada no mesmo instante. Já tinha pensado na possibilidade dela ter ficado doente ou pior, rebelde! — Então, preparado?

— Nunca estive tão preparado como agora. — Pronunciei e, portanto, segui para mais um dia de aula cansativo. Posso dizer que a aula dupla de poções e a terceira de runas antigas passaram como um raio. Fiz poucas anotações, combinando com Remus que pediria sua ajuda depois. Minha concentração estava toda em Lily, que com aparência pálida e triste, não se mexeu, praticamente. Slughorn teve que chamar sua atenção uma três vezes em cada aula! Imagine isso! Quero dizer, ela era sua queridinha... Felizmente, na aula de Runas, Zoey – uma colega de casa – ganhou o vinte pontos por melhor tradução de um texto, animando um pouquinho a turma. Juro ter visto um sorriso enfeitando o rosto do meu lírio. Então, a quarta aula, Trato de criaturas mágicas, passou o mais lentamente possível. Meu estômago se revirava a cada minuto, eu estava nervoso com meu "encontro". Quase no fim da aula, senti que alguém me observava, e quando virei o pescoço, tive a chance de ver Lily virar o rosto rapidamente. Era um bom sinal, certo?

Acabou-se a aula e eu já sabia para onde teria que ir. Despedi-me dos meus amigos sem dar muita explicação, e corri para os jardins (que felizmente era ali perto). Me escondi atrás do carvalho, que de tão gordo, me encobria totalmente. Fiquei ali, com o coração batendo, até ouvir os passos e resmungos. Não consegui distinguir direito o que falavam, mas com certeza, eram Alice e Lily. Respirei fundo, e deixei que minhas emoções tomassem conta de mim, ao invés da razão. Então, saí de trás do carvalho. Lily estava de costas para mim e Alice, sendo uma boa atriz, não demonstrou emoção quando me viu. Dei uma singela piscadela, enquanto cobria os olhos da minha ruiva.

— Quem é? — A senti endurecer com meu toque. Senti-a descobrir quem era, antes mesmo de eu dizer qualquer coisa. Senti, por último, os seus olhos ficaram úmidos sob a palma de minha mão. — Saia! — Ela gritou, sem esconder sua dor. — Alice? Alice! Tire-o daqui. — A dor transformava-se em desespero ao poucos.

— Alice não está mais aqui. — Deslizei minhas mãos de seus olhos até seu pulso, e segurei apenas um, para que ela não fugisse. Ela se virou. Apesar de ver as lágrimas em seus olhos, não senti nenhuma vontade de fuga provinda dela. Nem nada do tipo, o que _só_ poderia ser uma boa coisa. Ela abriu a boca, provavelmente para protestar, mas minha mão livre tapou sua boca. — Sssh, por favor, me deixa explicar. — Eu estava com uma profunda vontade de chorar, mas me segurei e deixei as palavras fluírem — Lily, eu sei que você está pensando muita merda de mim, e não te culpo. Lembro muito bem de quando eu era apenas um garoto fútil que não ligava para nada a não ser meu próprio umbigo. Lembro muito bem quando conversei com você pela primeira vez e soube que você _tinha_ que ser minha. No início eu só queria me divertir mesmo, queria mostrar que eu podia ser o cara mais foda do mundo. Mas então, com o passar dos anos, eu fui aprendendo a lidar com algo que escola nenhuma pode ensinar. O amor. Eu achei que era besteira, tentei ignorar. Percebi que não dava. Eu achava que te amar doía, mas eu estava errado. _Não te amar_ doía. Foi quando algo mudou aqui dentro de mim. — Tirei a mão de sua boca, e apontei para meu coração. Entrelacei nossos dedos, deixando a emoção me guiar. — Você presenciou essa mudança. Eu deixei de ser prepotente, orgulhoso, criança e outras coisas pra me tornar alguém melhor. Eu quis mudar por você. Pra você. Queria que você me notasse, e sabia que só iria fazê-lo se eu fosse alguém que merecesse. — Respirei fundo, quando percebi que estava me atrapalhando um pouco nas palavras. — Lily, o que eu quero dizer é que eu mudei por você. Você, Lily! Eu fiz tudo por você, pra te ter, e finalmente quando consegui, você acha _mesmo_ que eu deixaria escapar tão fácil assim? — Eu dei um sorriso torto, enquanto meus olhos enchiam-se de água. Ela negou, o rosto manchado por lágrimas. — Isso mesmo. Não. Eu posso ser muita coisa, Lily, menos burro. Marlene, aquela menina, é quase uma prima para mim, e como ela foi transferida, estava apenas ajudando, Lily. — Desabafei, continuando a observá-la — Lírio, meu lírio... Não deixe o ciúmes, o medo ou a insegurança te cegarem. Você é a garota mais perfeita do mundo, e o que eu sinto por você é algo... Grande, gata. Muito grande. Você. É. Única. Pra. Mim. — Falei cada palavra separadamente, querendo que elas entrassem em sua cabeça. Usei minhas duas mãos para segurarem seu rosto com força. — Eu amo você, caramba. EU AMO VOCÊ! — Gritei, rindo. — Lembra a promessa que te fiz? Eu vou cuidar de você, você é minha e vai ser para sempre, mas eu preciso que você deixe. Que você queira. Você quer? — Eu perguntei, parecendo um bobo. Ela piscou com seus olhos verdes e assentiu de leve. Acho que foi o movimento que eu mais idolatrei. Então, eu a beijei. Como nunca. E foi como se meu coração explodisse de tanta felicidade.


	4. Capítulo Três

**Música para acompanhar o capítulo – Butterfly, Jason Mraz**

_Dois meses e um dia depois._

Ainda haviam alguns pontinhos brancos e felpudos depositados sobre meus cabelos. Ao passar por uma das janelas do Salão, pude ver meu estado. Meu penteado já não podia ser chamado assim. Antes era um perfeito coque com fios estrategicamente soltos e cachos, e agora era apenas um embolorado vermelho com pingos brancos. Minha maquiagem ainda estava intacta, meus olhos se destacando. Meu vestido vermelho estava amassado, e o cinto que marcava a cintura estava torto. Apesar da inicial aparência e susto, não estava lá tão ruim. Uma menina passou por mim, agradecendo pela noite. Eu respondi com um sorriso tímido.

Não podia negar. A festa de inverno tinha sido um espetáculo; desde a decoração até a música, passando pelos convidados, comidas, e coisas assim. No início do ano eu tinha certeza que o Baile seria legal. Mas me surpreendi, vendo que havia sendo mais que legal. Perfeito descreveria melhor. Até mesmo os professores tinham deixado se levar pela alegria. Olhei para o Salão praticamente vazio, e Alice me encontrou com o olhar. Fui correndo até minha amiga.

— LILY, LILY, AH, LILY! — Ela veio correndo e me abraçou, fazendo nossos corpos se chocarem. Eu sabia como ela estava se sentindo. Orgulhosa. — Foi tudo tão perfeito! — Ela exclamou, dando um gritinho de felicidade. — E, _aimeudeus!_, o que foi todo aquele negócio de neve caindo, todo mundo flutuando? Você sabe mesmo como guardar um segredo! — Alice me deu mais um abraço, emocionada. Foi realmente lindo. Tinha combinado com Dumbledore para ser uma das surpresas do Baile de Inverno. Em certa hora do Baile, saquinhos cor de púrpura começariam a cair do céu, na quantidade exata. Cada um deles tinha uma estrela de cristal, que ficava piscando com as cores do arco-íris. No meio daquela cor toda, era possível ver a mensagem "_Feliz Natal"_. Então, logo após isso, as pessoas começaram a flutuar. Flutuar mesmo, tipo voar em uma vassoura, só que sem a vassoura. E neve de verdade começou a cair sobre todo mundo. Essa parte não foi tão difícil. Dumbledore, eu, o professor Flitwick e mais dois ex-alunos que agora eram aurors em treinamento, fizemos um encantamento para as pessoas flutuarem enquanto dois alunos do comitê encarregavam-se da neve. Foi extremamente lindo. Um momento quase sem gravidade.

— É, é, mas não fui só eu, sabe? Muita gente ajudou. — Dei os devidos créditos, enquanto soltava um suspiro meio cansado. Porém, uma lembrança me agitou. Para mim, as surpresas da noite ainda não tinham acabado. — Agora acho melhor já irmos embora. Combinei com os elfos para eles limparem tudo aqui. — Expliquei. Teríamos bastante tempo para conversar na manhã seguinte. Além disso, eu ainda tinha um assunto pendente. Alice agarrou a mão de Frank, que também me parabenizara pelo trabalho bem feito, e ambos saíram. Encontrei com Dumbledore, e o agradeci com um abraço. O mesmo com Flitwick e os outros alunos. Todos pareciam radiantes, a noite tinha sido ótima. Andei até o chefe dos elfos e expliquei que a limpeza podia começar. Eles estavam mais do que gratos, já que eu armara uma espécie de festa na cozinha para eles também. Então, me dirigi até o palco montado, agradecendo à banda pela presença. Ouvi mais uns parabéns, enquanto aceitava o cartão deles, e finalmente, consegui fazer tudo que tinha que fazer. Ou quase tudo.

De fato, enquanto fazia todas aquelas coisas, meu olhar corria pelo Salão. Fiquei um pouco desapontada por não ver James. Pensei que ele me esperaria, mas tudo bem, ainda poderia encontrá-lo na comunal e pôr meu plano em ação. Tirei meus sapatos de salto alto, deixando meus pés relaxarem e pulsarem de dor por um instante. As outras coisas poderiam esperar até amanhã. Agora, eu tinha algo mais importante. Comecei a andar rapidamente até a saída, e quando estava pronta para subir as escadas, senti uma mão me tapar a boca e me puxar para trás, em meio às sombras.

u— Bico calado, garota. Isso é um seqüestro, e o preço para ficar livre é um beijo. — Soltei uma risada abafada, ao ouvir a voz de James. Ele usava um tom ameaçador muito falso, e eu imediatamente relaxei ao sentir o seu cheiro e seu toque. Minhas costas estavam pressionadas contra seu peito, e ele deu um beijinho na minha bochecha. — Então, vai pagar? — Ele continuou com a brincadeira e eu assenti.

— Já que você insiste. — Eu falei, quando ele me soltou. O nosso beijo foi diferente de todos os anteriores. Acho que James também percebeu essa diferença e gostou, o que me deixou com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ele me abraçou, e eu o fiz também.

— Parabéns, meu amor. Foi tudo simplesmente perfeito. Você parecia um anjo, o baile inteiro. — Ele murmurou no meu ouvido, enquanto eu abraçava seu pescoço com força. — E eu te perdoo por ter esquecido seu namorado maravilhoso, forte e bonito por essa noite. Sei como estava ocupada. — Ele riu, mas eu me senti culpada. De fato, estivera tão aflita com tudo no Baile, que mal conseguimos ficar juntos. Mas eu iria pagar essa dívida.

— Obrigada. — Eu disse apenas, me enfiando mais naquele abraço familiar. — Mas, eu ainda tenho uma surpresinha pra você — Falei, e vi a mudança do seu corpo. Pareceu realmente ter se surpreendido. Eu sabia como ele ficava curioso, e estava apenas esperando pela insistência.

— O que? Mais uma? Pode ir contando! — Ele deu seu sorriso de cafajeste e me prendeu na parede, enquanto eu ria. Um dos aurors que me ajudou na hora do encantamento passou por nós, segurando uma risadinha e piscou para mim. Nem preciso dizer o quão vermelha eu fiquei. James nem ligou. Devia ter me acostumado já com esse jeito dele, mas simplesmente era demais para mim. Sorri com sua vontade de saber tudo, e o empurrei de leve com as mãos. Ele pareceu confuso, mas aceitou de bom grado minha mão. Entrelacei nossos dedos e comecei a subir as escadas. A cada degrau que vencíamos juntos, meu coração dava um salto no peito, ansioso. Eu estava nervosa, e não podia negar. Torcia para que minhas mãos não começassem a suar demais, ou me denunciaria. Eu não queria parecer hesitante ou inquieta, se não James não aceitaria o que estava por vir. Mas eu estava sim pronta, e não queria saber de mais nada. Após subirmos alguns lances de escada (eu estava completamente ignorando os resmungos de James, enquanto me mantinha em silêncio) parei e desenlacei nossas mãos.

— Agora vai ter que confiar em mim — Falei, sem titubear. Comecei a esfregar uma mão minha na outra, um modo de nervosismo. Acho que ele percebeu isso também, e me deu um daqueles sorrisos tranquilizantes que eu tanto amava.

— Hey, claro. — Ele falou, e esperou pro mais instruções. Eu respirei fundo.

— Ok. Eu tenho que ir dar uns últimos ajustes em umas coisinhas, e você tem que prometer que vai ficar aqui, paradinho. Eu juro que não demoro. E quando voltar, se eu pedir pra virar de costas, você vira. Se eu pedir pra fechar os olhos, você fecha. Entendeu? — Perguntei, preocupada. Queria que tudo desse certo. Geralmente dava, mas eu não estava lidando com uma circunstância normal. Ele assentiu, fazendo uma careta de ansiedade. — Ótimo — Bati palminhas e dei um selinho nele. Então, virei as costas e segui por um caminho. Realmente, eu estava contando com sua palavra. Ele não podia me seguir, ou tudo daria errado. Chegando ao meu destino, passei três vezes pela parede, com um pensamento forte. Quando a porta começou a se materializar, eu ainda estava um pouco vermelha pela intensidade do meu pensamento. Agora vinha uma das partes mais difíceis: Encarar tudo pela primeira vez. Entrei na Sala Precisa, observando sem fôlego o cenário perfeito que havia se formado. Corei novamente. Deixei para trás a decoração vermelha, a cama de dossel detalhada em ouro, os candelabros, a mesinha e tudo mais. Entrei por uma portinha de madeira, me deparando com um banheiro. Realmente, aquela Sala era demais. Dei um jeito no meu cabelo, deixando-o solto. Não ficou feio, talvez um pouco diferente, mas não feio. Ele estava liso em cima, e suas pontas ganhavam volume com os cachos desmanchados. Retoquei a maquiagem de leve. E contendo a vergonha que me assolava, olhei por dentro do vestindo, certificando-me que a _Lingerie_ estava toda certinha. Passei as mãos nas bochechas, tentando parecer menos vermelha. Saindo do banheiro, olhei para toda aquela decoração. Será que se eu falasse, ela me ouviria? — Ãn, oi Sala. Eu vou sair agora só por uns segundinhos mesmo, e já já eu volto com o meu namorado. Será que você podia deixar a sua porta à mostra e não mudar a decoração? — Perguntei, olhando para cima que nem uma retardada. — Obrigada. Eu acho — Falei, franzindo a sobrancelha para mim mesma. Então, me retirei de lá. Após dar uns passos, vi que a porta ainda estava aparecendo, e dei um sorriso vitorioso. Cheguei à curvatura do corredor, e me deparei com um James que se movia de um lado para o outro, impaciente. — James? — Chamei, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele se virou pra mim, a expressão suavizando-se.

— Vai parar com esse mistério todo agora? — Ele perguntou, se aproximando. Eu levantei o dedo indicador, e ele parou.

— Claro. Mas, antes, feche os olhos. E não os abra até eu mandar. — Ordenei, e fiquei satisfeita ao ver ele me obedecer de prontidão. Segurei sua mão, e caminhei um pouco, ouvindo o eco de nossos passos. Se eu estava nervosa? Como nunca. Podia sentir minhas pernas fraquejarem. Mas aquilo estava mudando. À medida que eu caminhava em direção ao _próximo passo_, uma confiança desconhecida começava a tomar conta de mim. Poderia fazer a mudança de menina para mulher ao lado dele. Senti um aperto em minha mão, enquanto James sorria cegamente. Era incrível a maneira como eu podia confiar nele. Perdia o fôlego só de pensar. Ao chegar na Sala Precisa, a porta ainda estava lá, e agradeci mentalmente. James deve ter ouvido o barulho de uma porta se abrindo, porque elevou a cabeça atentamente — Olhos fechados, James Potter — Falei, um pouco esganiçada.

— Sim, senhora. — Eu senti a curiosidade em sua voz. A Sala estava da mesma maneira que antes. Fiz com que James sentasse na cama. Fiquei observando a sua expressão. James apalpou a cama ao redor, e o vi franzir a sobrancelha e comprimir os lábios. Soltei um riso baixinho, mas ele ouviu. — Lil? — Ele perguntou ainda confuso.

— Só mais um instante. — Pedi, tomando um fôlego profundo. Bem profundo mesmo. Relaxei os meus músculos e parei de frente para James — Ok, ok, pode abrir os olhos — E aí não teve mais volta. Fiquei concentrada na sua expressão, enquanto ele analisava o quarto em que estávamos. Seu rosto ficou confuso, surpreso, feliz e então, com uma expressão que eu não entendi. Mordi o lábio inferior, e ele finalmente me percebeu no lugar. Seu olhar encontrou com o meu, e foi de uma profundidade tão grande que dei um passinho para trás. Senti como se aqueles olhos pudessem ver cada pensamento meu, por mais profundo que fosse. Senti como se eu estivesse nua a sua frente (_aimeudeus_, que metáfora mais idiota pra esse momento, Lily!), vulnerável. E foi uma sensação boa. Como se eu fosse um livro lacrado, e James tivesse a chave para me abrir, e estivesse me lendo pela primeira vez. Ele se levantou da cama, e continuou com a expressão indecifrável. E eu logo estava enterrada em seus braços fortes (Quadribol, já disse como te amo?).

— Lily, eu já diss...

— Não, sh, sh, é minha vez de falar. Nesses anos todos e principalmente nesses meses que ficamos juntos, eu sempre fui reservada. Mas eu não quero mais isso, James. Eu quero me abrir pra você, eu quero responder todas as dúvidas que tem sobre mim, eu quero mostrar como eu gosto de você, sem deixar dúvidas sobre o que eu sinto é verdadeiro. Quero que você confie em mim como eu confio em você, quero que você me entenda como ninguém, quero que você me preencha por completo. — Olhei em seus olhos, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Eu podia ver como aquelas palavras marcavam-no. — Em todos esses anos você deixou claro para todos e tudo o quanto me amava, mas só hoje me dei conta de que eu _nunca _disse uma palavra em troca — Pisquei fortemente para não deixar as lágrimas de culpa me invadirem. — Mas sabe o motivo disso? Porque eu tinha medo. Todos esses anos eu me neguei pra você, porque tinha medo que você só quisesse me usar. Quisesse apenas me exibir como um troféu, mas isso não é muita surpresa. O meu maior medo é me apaixonar, me envolver. Porque apaixonada, eu fico boba, e fico incerta e ajo sem razão. Eu tenho medo disso! — Comecei a me atrapalhar nas palavras, então respirei fundo e recomecei — Eu _tinha _medo de admitir que estava amando porque eu sabia que não poderia cuidar de mim mesma. Mas aí eu me dei conta que se você cuidar de mim, tudo vai ser melhor ainda. — Dei uma pausa dramática, meu lábio inferior tremendo um pouquinho — Eu te amo mais que tudo nessa vida, James Potter. — Respirei fundo, terminando meu discurso. James me agarrou de uma forma que eu nem pensei que seria possível. E eu entendi o olhar que ele me dava. Era um olhar de paixão. Mais que isso, devoção. E eu tinha certeza que estava olhando-o do mesmo modo.

— Te amo, te amo, te amo, garota, mais que... mais que, Merlin, te amo mais do que posso explicar. — Ele murmurou, enquanto alternava selinhos no meu pescoço. E foi a partir daí que nossa noite de amor começou. A primeira de muitas, devo dizer. Nunca me senti tão completa e feliz e exuberante e animada e cheia de vida como naquela noite. Foi mágico e inexplicável. Foi aí que eu tive a grande certeza que James era o cara com quem eu queria passar o resto da minha vida. Queria envelhecer ao seu lado, e montar um daqueles álbuns de família, e morrer de mãos dadas com ele. Mal eu sabia o que o destino guardava para mim... Mas, enquanto James estivesse ao meu lado, eu me sentiria bem. Para além da eternidade.

* * *

><p>na: Obrigada a todos que acompanharam, com ou sem reviews! Beijinhos!


End file.
